


Newbie (OC x Dokkaebi)

by Spartan11943



Series: R6S [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Watch Dogs, rainbow six siege
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartan11943/pseuds/Spartan11943
Summary: Christopher was a normal kid his his brother Jacob and sister julianna (BOTH OF MY IRL SIBLINGS) and parents Jason and Anna (MY PARENTS) were normal as well, brother at 24 sister at 17 and him 21 parents 44 and 41 his father was a teacher but before that army NCO mom was a counselor and now a mental health worker and Christopher eventually went into the army and rose through the ranks and through his 5 years became a major and that's where his story begins
Relationships: Aiden Pearce/Monika Weiss, Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam/Original Male Character(s), Jack "Pulse" Estrada/Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa
Series: R6S [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211597
Kudos: 1





	Newbie (OC x Dokkaebi)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first real time on here but I'm on Wattpad but taking a sabbatical on there but if you want to check me out I'm Spartan11943 in there

PA: "Will one major Christopher Lynn report to the general Payne's office."

'Wonder what that could be about' Christopher thought as he left the barracks

TIME SKIP TO THE OFFICE 

General Payne: "Major, you have the opportunity of a lifetime."

Christopher: "What is it sir?"

Gen Payne: "An old CTU wants you to work with them."

Christopher: "What is it called?"

Gen Payne: "Team Rainbow... I personally recommend you join better pay and only the best join."

Christopher: "I'm in."

Gen Payne: "Then you'll need to sign some papers and chopper will be here tonight at 2100."

TIME SKIP TO CHRISTOPHER PACKING UP HIS OLD GEAR AND FUCKING AROUND WITH HIS FRIEND NICK

Nick: "This is the first time I'm jump back into that lake since the first day here but, you'll probably get pneumonia and we all know your immune system is shit."

Christopher: "Any way its about 2030 ish so I'm jumping."

10 MINUTE TIMESKIP TO YOU WALKING INTO THE BARRACKS DRENCHED AND NICK POINTING TO THE BATHROOM SAYING TAKE A SHOWER

5 MINUTES LATER A CHOPPER TOUCHES DOWN AND FOUR PEOPLE COME OUT AND WALK TO NICK AND CHRISTOPHER'S BARRACK AND HE COMES OUT OF THE SHOWER

Christopher: "Nick my hand hurts."

Nick: "Really where, did you land on it?"

HE QUICKLY FLIPS NICK THE BIRD AS FOUR PEOPLE WALK IN THEY ARE DOKKAEBI, SLEDGE, IQ, AND THATCHER 

IQ: "Great so who is Christopher Lynn?"

Nick: "He is ma'am." He said while getting up 

Thatcher: "Well you ready to join?"

Christopher: "Yes."

ONE 3,399 MILE FLIGHT LATER 

IQ pov  
0135  
December 12 2017

Aiden: "Who's this new op?"

Monika: "Well his name is Christopher Lynn major in Delta force and-"

Aiden: "wait how old is he?"

Monika: "Eager to meet him are we, he's like early twenties 

Aiden: "Where is he?"

Monika: "Touring the base with Zofia, and why if you don't mind me asking."

Aiden: I know him from Chicago."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter Peace out


End file.
